


the unexpected intrusion of love into your personal timeline

by tinypinkmouse



Series: indeed there will be time [1]
Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling
Genre: First Meetings, Getting Together, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Slice of Life, Time Travel, it's an au with time travel in it for goodness sake, more or less anyway, so look at it however you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: No one's ever looked at Kenny they way Ibushi does the very first time they meet. There might be a reason for that.





	the unexpected intrusion of love into your personal timeline

**Author's Note:**

> A time travel AU absolutely no one asked for, but that I wrote over the Christmas holidays anyway. I waited until now so I could read it again and see if I actually wanted to post this, and well, what the heck.
> 
> I do want to tell you before you go into this that if you're bothered by a complete lack of explanations for some things (or a general lack of plot) this is probably not the fic for you. Specifically the time travel, but also some other things that might or might not be explained in future sequels (I wrote some during the holidays, including what I see as more or less the ending to this story, but they still need editing and talking myself into posting them). But I can confidently say that the time travel will never be adequately explained.

The first time Kenny actually gets to meet Kota Ibushi is just in passing. He's still feeling more than a bit out of sorts from all the travel he's put in recently, and he probably looks half dead on his feat. Michael—who is a very new acquaintance, but still asked Kenny to call him Michael—is about to take him somewhere. To be completely honest, Kenny's a bit fuzzy on where, but apparently food should be involved, and really, that's the important part. 

At least he avoids literally bumping into Ibushi in the hallway, but it's a very close thing. Not the first impression Kenny was planning on making, he thinks as he quickly takes a step back. 

Before Michael has the time to make any sort of introductions, he's met with a half gasped: "Kenny!" followed by the brightest smile he thinks might ever have been directed his way. The world stutters for a moment and then time grinds to a near halt as Kenny struggles to catch his breath. Somehow he manages to smile back, and the world rushes into motion again. 

Ibushi starts saying something in rapid Japanese, moving to close the distance Kenny has just put between them. Kenny can't quite make himself look away, but tilts his head toward Michael in an attempt to convey that he has no clue what Ibushi is saying. Ibushi stops, one hand halted in a motion toward Kenny. The world echoes with the sudden silence. Kenny isn't sure what to read into the expression that passes over Ibushi's face, but it settles into something that looks very much like resignation. 

Kenny curses the language barrier he's rapidly growing more and more annoyed with, as the strength of his own desire to say something to wipe that look away takes him by surprise. 

Ibushi looks over to Michael for a moment. He says something Kenny assumes is a request for translation, before looking back at Kenny. He steps closer, picking up one of Kenny's hands in both of his without any hesitation. It should be weird—it's definitely not in accordance with any kind of etiquette Kenny is familiar with—but somehow Ibushi makes it seem natural. Then Ibushi starts speaking, and for all that Kenny has no idea what the words mean, he's captivated by Ibushi's voice and the heartfelt emotion on display. 

Toward the end of whatever it is he has to say Ibushi's expression turns distressed and Kenny wants to reach out and—he stops that train of thought in its tracks. Ibushi grows silent, but doesn't move away, or look away from Kenny. After a moment of silence Michael finally pipes up. 

"Ibushi-san is very happy to meet you," Michael says slowly. "And he's sorry if…" Michael pauses for a while, most likely searching for the right words, "...if he doesn't remember meeting you later. It's not your fault Kenny, he just…" Michael pauses again, but this time the note of worry in his voice is clear. "Forgets things sometimes." 

That—doesn't sound good. He gets why Michael sounds worried, and come to think of it, that's probably the reason why Ibushi looks distressed. Memory loss isn't something to just shrug away. Kenny has no idea how he's supposed to react, that's not the kind of thing people tell you right off the bat. 

"I'm sorry," Ibushi says in accented, but surprisingly clear English, his gaze turning down and away from Kenny. 

He's apologising to Kenny—for what? For making Kenny worried—or maybe the fact that he might forget seeing Kenny, that seems a bit more likely. It doesn't change Kenny's knee jerk reaction of wanting to reassure Ibushi that it's fine and maybe make some of that guilt and worry on Ibushi's face go away. 

"I'll just have to remind you," Kenny says, trying to speak a bit slower than he normally would in case that makes him easier to understand. He waits for Ibushi to look up at him again before continuing. "And I'm very happy to meet you too." At least some of what he said seems to get across, enough at least for Ibushi to give him a small, if maybe slightly subdued, smile before letting go of his hand and taking a step back. 

"See you later," Kenny says, and it comes out sounding a bit more like a question than he intended. 

Ibushi gives him that breathtaking smile again. For a moment time slows down again, just enough to give Kenny another moment before he has to tear his gaze away and awkwardly make his way past Ibushi. 

* * *

The second time they see each other is just a few hours before their match. Kenny's been more or less fine since he arrived in Japan, but the closer he's getting to the actual match the more it feels like his whole future is hanging on the line here. Of course, that's not actually true—he'll go back and wrestle the indy circuit no matter how things go—but that does absolutely nothing to make him feel any less nervous about it. 

At least this time they're actually supposed to see each other, because someone thought it'd be a good idea if they actually talked beforehand, and normally Kenny wouldn't argue the point at all, but at this point the less he thinks about the actual match the better. As they step into the locker room, for a moment Kenny has the stupid urge to just hide behind Michael. 

Determinedly he steps up next to Michael, waiting for Michael to finish whatever he's saying to Ibushi. He fixes his eyes on Ibushi, without actually looking him in the eyes, trying his hardest to pretend that he's feeling just fine. So there's no way he can miss the little confused frown on Ibushi's face at whatever Michael has said. 

Kenny can only stand there awkwardly, listening to a conversation he doesn't understand as Ibushi seems to try to clarify whatever it is that put that look on his face. He catches his own name more than once in the exchange and he has a sneaking suspicion that he knows why Ibushi is confused. He really doesn't remember meeting Kenny earlier. 

Kenny feels like his face is frozen in place as he stands there trying to look like he isn't affected at all. Here's the man Kenny travelled to the other side of the world for and to him Kenny's just—forgettable. 

Kenny notices suddenly that Ibushi has turned his eyes from Michael to him. By now he's looking more worried than confused. Kenny can understand the worry, because blackouts are never a good sign. He's seen enough of Ibushi's matches online that he wouldn't exactly be surprised if he's suffered through a concussion or two already. 

Ibushi says something, looking directly at Kenny and he recognises enough of the words to know he's being offered another apology, even if the specifics of it escape Kenny. There's the hint of an embarrassed blush to Ibushi's face and he sounds almost painfully earnest in whatever he's saying. That's three times Ibushi has apologised to him now, and Kenny's not sure that's exactly a good sign. Also, it's not like anyone loses time on purpose. 

"Nothing to apologise for," Kenny hastily says, trying to ignore the air of awkwardness surrounding them. "Besides, I promised I'd just remind you. So…" He hesitates for a moment, what exactly is he supposed to say here? "Uh, I'm really glad to meet you. Again," he adds, doing his best to smile at Ibushi. They wait for Michael's translation, and not for the first time Kenny really wishes he knew a bit more Japanese, so he could at least tell which part Ibushi is reacting to when he gives Kenny a small, relieved smile. 

The rest of the talk is still awkward, but at least most of it seems to be due to the language barrier, and probably Kenny's own nervousness, not whatever is going on with Ibushi. 

* * *

The aftermath of the match is more than a bit of a blur. Kenny thinks someone checked him for any serious injuries, but he honestly can't really remember what they said, or if it was even in a language he understands. At some point he finds himself sitting in the shared locker room, somehow having managed to wipe himself down and change into his street clothes—he'll shower later, whenever he thinks he can stand upright for that long. His eyes are closed and he's leaning against the wall, exhausted and still feeling too many things to be able to make heads or tails of his own emotions. At least he isn't crying anymore. 

"You are amazing." He recognises Ibushi's voice, even though the accented English is a surprise. If he was any less tired Kenny would have jerked up at the sound, as it is he opens his eyes slowly and manages to lift his head enough to look at Ibushi. 

He looks—well, to be honest he doesn't really look any less tired than what Kenny feels, but standing there in his jeans and t-shirt Ibushi still manages to look like he could take on the world and win. 

"Thank you?" Kenny says, once he manages to gather enough of his wits to form words. He still ends up sounding mostly confused. 

Ibushi looks him over, his expression reflecting his concern. He did that earlier too, in the ring, didn't he? Does Kenny really look that bad? Whatever it is that Ibushi sees, it seems to be good enough. Ibushi gives a small sigh that Kenny is way too tired to try to figure out the meaning of and walks over to Kenny and sits down next to him. Their shoulders brush together, and that's a lot closer than most people would sit when there's room to spare, not that Kenny really minds. 

Wordlessly Ibushi hands him what turns out to be a diet coke of all things. Kenny takes it automatically and then just stares at the bottle in his hands. There's a small laugh before Ibushi reaches out, one hand covering Kenny's as he opens the bottle. His hand seems to linger on Kenny's for a moment before he pulls it away. 

For all Kenny knows it might be minutes or hours that pass as they sit there quietly, while he takes an occasional sip of his coke. When Michael shows up to ask if Kenny is ready to leave, he still has most of his coke left, so it probably isn't all that long. 

As he gets up, Kenny turns to Ibushi to say—he doesn't really know what. Ibushi hands him the cap to his bottle of diet coke, and again somehow that manages to derail Kenny entirely, or maybe it's the look on Ibushi's face that Kenny is still too tired to make sense of. 

Kenny takes a moment to screw the cap on his diet coke, just for something to do. "Thank you, really. For…" he trails of with a vague hand gesture, not really knowing how to express what he means. He's not really sure he knows what he means. 

Everything feels awkward again, in a way it hadn't at all until Michael showed up. 

"No," Ibushi says quietly. "Thank you, Kenny." The sincerity in those words is almost enough to floor him, because no matter how amazing that match was—and Kenny isn't going to sell either of them short on that—there's nothing for Ibushi to be that greatful for. "See you later," Ibushi adds, sounding oddly wistful. 

"Yeah," Kenny agrees, attempting a small smile. "See you." 

As Kenny turns to leave with Michael, Ibushi tells Michael something and Kenny can make out his own name in there somewhere. Whatever he says, Michael agrees shortly and with a nod to Ibushi gestures for Kenny to come with him. 

"What did he say?" Kenny asks once they make their way out of the building. 

There's a moment of hesitation from Michael. "He said you are too tired to find your way home alone," he answers in the end, not looking at Kenny. 

It had sounded like Ibushi said a bit more than that, but it's not like he can demand word to word translations from Michael. Besides, Kenny isn't too sure he can argue with that point. He sure won't say no to the help at least. 

* * *

"Are you sure?" Michael asks, but Kenny can tell that he's more than ready to leave for home. The second time he failed to hide a yawn, might have been a bit of a clue. 

"We'll be fine," Kenny answers, giving Kota a look—even thinking the name makes Kenny want to smile, he's sure the novelty of it will wear off eventually. While Kenny appreciates how above and beyond Michael has gone in order to help him, he and Kota aren't children; they don't need a babysitter. 

Kenny waits while Kota and Michael have a brief exchange. Before Michael wishes them both a good night. 

For a while they continue playing the arcade games, which really doesn't require that much actual talking. Eventually though, Kota stops to just look at him for a moment, and then asks something that by the accompanying gestures Kenny assumes means more or less "do you wanna get out of here?" 

"Okay," Kenny says with a smile, keeping it simple enough. Because even after spending more time with Kota, he still doesn't know how much English Kota actually understands. A few times it seems like he's understood Kenny well enough, the rest of it though they've pretty much relied on Michael's translations. 

It's getting dark outside, and the street is relatively quiet. They slowly walk alongside each other, and Kenny has no idea if they're actually going some place in particular, but at the moment it doesn't seem to matter. 

Suddenly Kota stops and gives out a small sigh. Kenny turns to look at him, but before he can ask if something's wrong, Kota just blurts out "time travel" and looks nervously at Kenny. 

Kenny blinks. Kota is clearly expecting some sort of answer here, but Kenny isn't even sure what conversation they're having. "What?" He settles on eventually, because there's really nothing else he can say. 

Kota mutters something under his breath, looking frustrated. Kenny catches the word for 'English' in there. "You and me both," Kenny agrees. 

Kota tells him something in answer that Kenny has no chance of understanding, but it's accompanied by a soft, adoring smile that makes Kenny's insides flutter like a swarm of angry butterflies were battling it out in there. He does his best not to think about why that is. 

A look of pure determination settles on Kota's face and he takes a deep breath. "I'm from…" Kota stops for a bit, makes a general 'over there' sort of gesture with his hands. "Future," he settles on. 

The moment stretches out as Kenny frantically tries to figure out if he somehow managed to misunderstand the actual English coming out of Kota's mouth. He blinks and focuses on Kota again, who's looking at him knowingly. "I jump," Kota says. "And he forgets." The last is added quietly, in a regretful tone. 

"He…?" Kenny starts asking, and then stops. He holds a hand out to Kota, palm out. "Just give me a moment." He can figure this thing out. "You," he points at Kota, "time travel?" Kenny asks, enunciating the words carefully, just in case he didn't actually hear what he thought he heard. 

"Yes," Kota says, again in English, managing to make it sound more like a question than anything. Kenny decides to take it as confirmation anyway. 

Okay, so, _time travel_. That should be blatantly ridiculous, except Kenny's own relationship with time might be a bit more complicated than he likes to think about. It's definitely not _time travel_ , but well—it's something. "But you're…" Kenny starts, and draws up short. "I know Michael mentioned something about your parents, so you can't actually be from…" Kota looks at him with an expression somewhere between amused and apologetic. "Unless he's wrong? No, no. He's met them, I think, so that would be..." Kota takes a step forward and grabs Kenny by the shoulders. Kenny goes silent and takes a deep breath. He feels like he's tying his brain in knots. "You said you jump?" 

"Yes," Kota says with an encouraging smile. And Kenny wracks his brain for any bit of time travel related trivia that might somehow have gotten stuck in there. 

"Like… Quantum Leap?" Kenny asks tentatively at last, which really, he probably thought of because of the word choice. 

Kota frowns—his hands are still on Kenny's shoulders, which is not exactly helping Kenny's thought process—looking a bit confused. Right, it's probably not a reference Kota would be familiar with, except then Kota's face clears and the excited 'yes' comes out in Japanese this time. 

"Oh?" Kenny says. He actually got that right? "So… who are you?" Kota cocks his head slightly as he listens to the question with an intent look on his face. 

"Ibushi Kota," he answers with a smile. 

"Oh," Kenny says again, a bit faintly. "From the future?" 

"Yes," Kota answers, sounding like he's on the verge of laughter. Kenny wants to tell him it's really not that funny. 

"And…?" Kenny gestures at Kota's body, and then blushes as he realises what he's doing. "Not… you?" Kenny manages faintly, making very little sense even in his own head. 

By some miracle Kota seems to understand what he's getting at. "Ibushi Kota," he says again. 

"So, you just jump into your own past? And when do you leave?" Kenny asks, mind still half stuck on Quantum Leap. He thinks about all his interactions with Kota so far and it finally hits him. "That's what you meant! That's why you didn't remember meeting me." 

That's why Kota had known to apologise about it beforehand, he'd known what would happen. But Kenny's pretty sure he'd also been genuinely confused about it later. 

"He… _you_ don't know, do you? _He_ forgets." Kenny repeats Kota's own earlier words. Oh, he can tell already that time travel will not make communication any easier, even if Kota-from-the-future knows at least some English. Actually, that would explain why it seems like Kota understands Kenny's words some times and not others. If this time travel thing is some sort of weird joke at Kenny's expense, it fits the facts a bit too well. 

The question makes Kota look sad again, which is confirmation enough. 

"You don't expect me to explain this, do you? Because that's definitely a bit much with the language barrier," Kenny tells him, and can't help the edge of panic that's creeping into his voice. One of Kota's hands moves to cover Kenny's mouth very gently, quieting any further rambling from Kenny. 

"Breathe," Kota says as he pulls his hand away. The order is gentle, but firm and Kenny does as he's told. When Kenny's feeling a bit calmer, Kota takes a step back gesturing for Kenny to wait. 

Kota pulls out his phone, fiddles with it for a moment before lifting it up in front of himself and starts speaking in Japanese. Kenny would feel embarrassed about how long it takes him to connect the dots, except he's feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment and he definitely can't do that with his phone. 

He wonders why Kota hasn't left a message for himself earlier though. Then Kota's done talking and is pressing his phone into Kenny's hand. "Show me," he says. Right, present day Kota wouldn't actually know to watch the message, would he? 

"Okay," Kenny agrees, and Kota takes Kenny's free hand in his, lacing their fingers together and Kenny's breath catches in his throat. Kenny can't tell how long they stand there just looking into each other's eyes and holding hands. There's a faint smile on Kota's lips and he looks at Kenny with eyes that reflect more affection than Kenny can quite wrap his mind around, even while managing to look slightly regretful. Kenny just feels overwhelmed and a bit faint. 

There's no way Kenny can miss the moment when confusion floods into Kota's eyes, or the way he suddenly tenses and how, while he does his best to suppress it, Kenny can still see the flickers of fear in his expression. 

"It's okay," Kenny says as calmly as he can, trying to remember that this Kota probably won't understand much of Kenny's actual words. He squeezes Kota's hand just a bit tighter. "You're okay, you only missed a few moments." He wonders what it feels like from Kota's perspective, clearly he noticed something was wrong, but does he have any idea of how much, or little time has passed? Does he just blink and suddenly everything's jumped forward with a few minutes? 

Kenny's not sure Kota understood any of what he said, but some of the confusion bleeds away anyway. He says something, and Kenny can only smile helplessly, but Kota doesn't seem to mind. 

He also hasn't pulled his hand away from Kenny's. 

Kenny looks down at their hands, and his eyes catch the phone in his hand. He almost forgot. "I should show you this," Kenny says, while holding the phone up. "I don't actually know how to use your phone though," he adds, frowning as he realises that little problem. 

Kota makes a surprised noise at finding his phone in Kenny's hands. Kenny offers it to him. "Uh… video?" he tries and to his relief Kota makes a sound Kenny's learned to take for agreement. 

Kota seems almost reluctant to let go off Kenny's hand, but Kenny thinks that might just be his imagination. Kota moves so they're standing side by side, letting Kenny have an easier view of the screen. Kota quickly navigates to what seems to be the right menu and Kenny points at the topmost file, he can at least make sense of the date so he's pretty sure it's the right one. He's proved correct when Kota selects the file and the recently recorded video starts playing. The Kota in the video sounds tinny and the sound is low enough that you have to concentrate to hear what he's saying. 

Kenny's not quite sure where to look, it's not like he understands any of what the Kota from earlier is saying, but it doesn't feel quite right to look up at Kota either. He keeps his eyes on the phone, and just waits. The video ends and neither of them says anything for a while. 

"Time travel?" Kota asks incredulously. This time the pronunciation is clearly Japanese. Does that mean time travel is called time travel in Japanese, part of Kenny's mind wonders. Possibly a tiny bit hysterically. 

"I know, right?" Kenny says, looking up at Kota. "But it does kind of fit. Or maybe you have a really weird split personality." 

Kota just looks sort of bemused, probably having no clue what Kenny's going on about, then Kota shrugs, leans in toward Kenny and kisses him. Kenny—freezes. But then Kota starts pulling back almost instantly and Kenny makes a noise of protest, wrapping his arms around Kota to pull him closer, which turns out to be a very good idea. One of Kota's arms slides around Kenny's back, his other hand grabbing Kenny's hair as he presses their lips back together, not hesitating to take charge of the kiss. 

They pull apart breathlessly some time later. Kota grins at him with a sort of helplessly dopey look on his face, lifting a hand to Kenny's cheek. Kenny leans into the touch, pretty sure he looks no better than Kota. Faintly he realises that they're still outside in the street and tries to pull away from Kota. 

Kota says something, laughter in his voice, and his arm tightens around Kenny. 

"If you're laughing at me," Kenny says, but can't quite stop smiling. "I'll have you know, I've had a very strange evening and I'm not entirely sure this isn't some very bizarre dream. Maybe I hit…" 

"Kenny," Kota interrupts him. Kenny looks at him questioningly and Kota kisses him again. All things considered, Kenny's entirely okay with that. 

* * *

Things don't really change much between him and Kota. Most of the time they spend together Michael is still there. Maybe they're a bit more free with touching each other—and sneak off to trade kisses when they can. Kenny's not exactly sure what Michael might think, but he's never come out and asked "so are you two dating?" and until proven otherwise Kenny will assume that he hasn't figured it out. 

At least, Kenny assumes they're dating. Having a conversation about what they're both expecting from this is a bit more complex than what they can manage at present. Kenny might be determined to learn Japanese, but that's not exactly happening in a few weeks. 

When Kota goes momentarily still next to Kenny, draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, like he's trying to centre himself, it's surprisingly easy to guess what's going on. He turns his head to look at Kota, and he can't exactly put into words what it is, because it's still undoubtedly Kota, but there's something just a bit different at how he looks back at Kenny. 

Kota turns his eyes to Michael and says something to him, before getting up and pulling Kenny with him. It's happened often enough that Michael doesn't seem surprised at all at whatever he assumes Kota is up to. Kenny on the other hand suddenly feels unaccountably nervous. 

He hasn't seen this version of Kota since—well, not since he and Kota kissed, which somehow had managed to overshadow the other revelation of the night. Obviously Kota from any point in the future will know what happened, but— 

Kota stops, and Kenny looks around and realises he's managed to find a corner where they're out of sight from most of the patrons at the little restaurant. 

"Michael knows…?" Kota asks, lifting both of their hands, their fingers still laced together. 

Kenny shakes his head quickly. "No. At least, I don't think so." 

Kota sighs. "Tell him," he says, and despite the abrupt words it sounds mostly like a suggestion. 

"I don't know if you want him to know," Kenny protests. Except if Kota has to ask about Michael knowing, that means he will find out at some point, right? 

Caught up in the absurdity of his own thoughts Kenny lets his head fall against Kota's shoulder with a frustrated sigh. Realising what he's done he freezes for a moment that stretches out longer than he means it to. He's just about to lift his head back up when he feels Kota's hand rubbing soothingly at his back. He lets himself relax again, just soaking in Kota's presence for a moment. 

After a time he lifts his head up, moving far enough that he can look at Kota. "Sorry," he says sheepishly, not entirely sure exactly what he's apologising for. Kota squeezes his hand, and tells him something reassuringly. Kenny can't help but smile at how familiar this is. When Kota leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips, he's not really surprised at all. 

Kota smiles quickly at Kenny, before grabbing him by the waist, turning him around and shooing him back toward their table. Kenny glances back at Kota with a raised eyebrow, and Kota just gestures at him to go. With a shrug Kenny walks back to join Michael. 

The way this Kota acted with Kenny, it has to mean they're actually on the same page about this thing between them. Now, in the present. Doesn't it? At least, at whatever point in the future he's from he still hasn't grown tired of Kenny. 

Kenny sits back down at his place at the table, and sighs. Maybe telling Michael wouldn't be such a bad idea, he could at least talk to someone, even if the time travel part might be better left out of it. 

"Where is Ibushi?" Michael asks, curiously. His voice jolts Kenny out of his thoughts, and he gives Michael a slightly guilty look. He hadn't meant to ignore him. 

"I… have no idea, actually." 

Michael gives out a small laugh at that, too familiar with his friend to really be surprised. 

A few moments later Kota slides back to his place next to Kenny, their sides pressed together. Wordlessly he hands Kenny a note and returns to his food. Kenny looks at the piece of paper in his hands. The note is filled with writing he doesn't know how to read, he frowns a bit and reaches out to touch Kota's arm. Kota turns his head to look at Kenny and Kenny holds the note up with a questioning look. Kota points to himself. 

"Oh," Kenny says in realisation, feeling a bit stupid for not figuring it out himself. Kota pats his thigh reassuringly. Kenny puts the note face down on the table and then meets Michael's bemused gaze. 

"I still don't know how you two understand each other so well," Michael says. Kenny grins, more reassured by Michael's words than he has any right to be. 

This time the shift from Kota to Kota is even easier to notice, as it's quickly followed by Kota's breath quickening in fear. Kenny takes hold of Kota's hand, squeezing lightly. Kota turns to look at him, and Kenny tries to look reassuring even though the tinge of fear in Kota's eyes makes him want to curse out loud. He's pretty sure Kota will eventually get used to this, going by his future self's reactions, but that doesn't help one bit right now. 

"Hey," Kenny says gently, just remembering to watch his words in front of Michael. "Okay?" 

He waits, rubbing a thumb over Kota's knuckles. After a moment Kota gives a small nod. 

Kenny takes the note from earlier and gives it to Kota. Kota reads it, then looks from Kenny to Michael and back to Kenny. "Really?" he asks in Japanese, and Kenny finally figures out what the note must say. 

Kenny takes a moment to think about it. He did just think it might be nice if Michael knew, and if he was going to take it too badly, surely Kota would have warned him? 

"Yes," Kenny says decisively, before he has time to change his mind. "Uh…" he adds a lot less determinedly, "you want to do it?" he asks, even though he's pretty sure Kota won't understand the actual words. Kota shrugs and turns to Michael. 

Kenny can't understand the words, but the almost comical look of surprise spreading on Michael's face as he looks between the two of them tells its own tale. Kenny can feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he tells himself that hiding under the table is not something an actual adult would do. 

Kenny can only sit there and wait, as Kota offers answers to Michael's questions. Then, quite abruptly Michael shifts his focus to Kenny. 

"Kenny, you two are…" Michael pauses slightly, as he seems to look for an appropriate word. "Dating?" 

"We are?" The words slip out excitedly, and Kenny wants to grimace as he realises how much like a question it sounds. "I mean, yes. We are." 

"You don't know?" Michael asks, sounding both exasperated and worried. A tone Kenny has heard from him before, though usually it's been directed at Kota. 

"We haven't talked about it," Kenny says drily, feeling a bit defensive. They've done the best they could here, under the circumstances. 

"Of course you haven't," Michael says in a tone that makes it sound more like 'you're _both_ idiots.' "I'm sorry," he adds after a small pause. "I'm just surprised," Michael offers as an explanation. He gives Kenny and Kota a considering look. "Maybe I shouldn't be," he says, with a small, amused smile, and it's the first thing that makes Kenny believe that Michael is actually okay with this. 

Michael says something in Japanese that makes Kota turn quite abruptly to Kenny, eyes wide. He's talking quickly in words Kenny has no chance of understanding, but he catches the distressed tone of them. 

"Of course you are dating," Michael offers from the side, his tone a bit off. Kenny glances at him, knowing that there must have been more to what Kota was saying. "I'm too sober for the conversation you two need to have," Michael tells him. 

Kenny just grins and looks back at his boyfriend. 

* * *

"Never again," Michael says carefully, his English more than a bit slurred as they load him into the taxi. He mumbles something in Japanese that makes Kota laugh. Kenny blushes and glances at the driver, who's looking a bit wide around the eyes, and also carefully not looking at them. 

"Thank you," Kenny tells Michael once again. Michael gives him a lopsided smile, and answers in Japanese. Kenny really hopes Michael might be too drunk to remember some of the things he found out about Kenny. He still can't believe Kota made Michael ask— 

Kota has a brief conversation with the driver—he might have paid for the fare in advance Kenny suspects, which is the least they can do, really—while Kenny avoids meeting Michael's gaze. He might just have to never look Michael in the eyes again. 

When it's just the two of them left, Kota holds out a hand to Kenny. Kenny steps up next to him lacing their fingers together. Kota pulls him closer, and lifts a hand to Kenny's cheek and the probably by now permanent blush he's sporting. 

Kota says something that Kenny's pretty sure involves the word 'cute.' Kenny attempts to scowl at him, and is answered with a laugh for his efforts. 

It doesn't take long for Kota to get them another taxi, and pull Kenny in with him. It doesn't really even occur to him to wonder where Kota is taking him. It's only when they're in an apartment building when Kenny's brain seems to switch on. By the point that Kota uses his own key to open the door there isn't much doubt left. 

Kenny hesitates at the doorway, his hand still in Kota's. Kota turns back to look at him questioningly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kenny asks him. "I mean… uh… we haven't… you know I've nev…" 

Kota tugs at his hand, and Kenny lets himself be pulled over the threshold. Kota closes the door, never actually letting go of Kenny's hand, before pulling Kenny closer. Kenny sort of stumbles into him, but Kota just wraps his arms around Kenny and mumbles reassurances Kenny doesn't understand. So—maybe it was a good thing Kota asked a few of those questions. Even if Kenny might never be able to face Michael again. 

After a while Kota pulls back, then kisses Kenny on the forehead before tugging at his hand in order to get Kenny to follow him. They end up in what Kenny isn't the least surprised is Kota's bedroom, before Kota lets go of his hand. Kenny feels a bit lost at the sudden lack of something to hold on to. 

Kota pulls off his jeans quickly, while Kenny tries not to shuffle his feet awkwardly, not sure exactly what he should be doing. Kota slips in under the covers in his t-shirt and boxers, a more than obvious hint that he's not expecting anything to happen here. Kenny feels the weirdest mix of disappointment and relief at that. 

"Kenny," Kota calls, patting the bed next to him and Kenny realises he's just been standing there in the middle of the room like an idiot. Feeling awkward he strips down to his own t-shirt and boxers and joins Kota under the covers. 

He barely has time to wonder what he's supposed to do now, when Kota cuddles up to his side, slings an arm over Kenny and rests his head on Kenny's chest. Kenny feels warmth spread through him and he finally relaxes. 

He lifts a hand to pat Kota's hair. "I know I'm being ridiculous," he whispers, more to himself than Kota. "Thanks for being so… understanding." 

He closes his eyes and lets himself drift to sleep. 

* * *

Before he knows it his time in Japan is up. He sits alone, waiting to board the plane that will take him back to Canada. Back home. Back to his actual life. Funny, how it doesn't feel like that's what it is anymore. 

His phone alerts him about a message and he picks it up, expecting someone from back home. What he gets is a text from Kota which consists of an elaborate series of emoticons. He's not entirely sure about some of those, but he gets the general sentiment, the added hearts help with that. 

Kenny feels tears welling up in his eyes and blinks furiously, determined not to start crying. He closes his eyes and can still feel Kota's arms around him and Kota's voice whispering words he doesn't understand. 

He will come back, Kenny reminds himself. Kota made it clear to everyone that he wants to tag with Kenny, and to Kenny's surprise people weren't entirely against the idea. So, Kenny will be back, and Kota will still be here. 

The tears slip out from underneath his closed eyelids without Kenny's bidding. It takes a while before he manages to send Kota an answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> What bothers me horribly is that while I know there were mobile phones capable of video recording in 2008 (he had one of those, whatever it's fine), I don't know if they included sound. But it's really not worth it to obsess about that detail, it wouldn't take too much research to find out I suppose, but I'm not going to change things about this fic anyway. Really. Please don't tell me one way or the other, I don't want to know.


End file.
